Ivypool's Chioce
by Bubblingstream
Summary: Ivypool has been spying on the Dark Forest for as long as she can remember. When the battle with the dark forest ends with the Place of No stars winning. Ivypool finds herself facing a choice, continue spying on the Dark Forest and create a plan to overthrow her evil clan mates, or let her lust and long hidden feelings change her destiny and all clan ways FOREVER.
1. The Omen of Fear

**Hi! I am writing as I go so please don't bug me for more! I would love some ideas from you!**

 **-Bubblingstream 3**

* * *

Chapter1

Ivypool opened her eyes to a forest with lush green undergrowth. She looked around in surprise _am I dreaming?_ She looked around to see if she was in any part of any Clan's territory. A gurgling soft comforting noise made her turned around, there she saw a bubbling stream with purple and blue rocks all around with moss growing on top, the stream ran through a clearing where a blue gray starry pelted she-cat sat calmly staring at Ivypool. Shock coursed through Ivypool like thunder. Could it be it must be Bluestar the leader of Thunderclan before Firestar, mother of Mistystar! Ivypool backed away into a patch of brambles next to the clearing _Foxdung_. The starry cat blinked slowly at her and said in a small voice that sounded like a kit. "Blue... Bluestar? Am I dea... dead?"

Bluestar's tail tip twitched in amusement "No, Ivypool you are not dead. I have come to tell you a prophecy. All of Starclan knows what you are doing in the Dark Forest."

Ivypool's hackles raised as she snarled" Have you come to kill me? Just because I risk my life every Sun-down for Thunderclan?"

Bluestar shook her head and said calmly" Ivypool stop this nonsense. I have only come here to tell you the prophecy that holds your destiny." As she spoke the clearing and Bluestar with it faded away into darkness." Remember" a voice echoed "Darkness is coming, it shall engulf all the clans. But when Ivy winds around the darkness to leave a pile of leaves that blow away, as they disappear so will the darkness. But beware for a hawk whose ice cold heart can lead the ivy off the path."

The words made Ivypool feel as if she was being accused of betraying Thunderclan. _I have never betrayed the warrior code!_ But as she thought that she heard an inside voice asking her _what about Hawkforst? And one time you did like him._ Ivypool pushed the thought away saying angrily to herself _don't be stupid that was at least eight moons ago. And that was also before I found out what he was planning. I would never love him now, he's evil!_ Deep inside Ivypool knew that this was true.

Suddenly some words of the prophecy crashed into her like wave. She understood what Bluestar had meant by "But beware for a hawk with ice sharp eyes may lead the ivy of the path." Bluestar had accused her of betraying her clan by loving Hawkfrost. Ivypool felt a twinge of sadness creep over her heart. How could Bluestar call her a traitor after all she had done?


	2. Pooling Darkness

**Hi! I will be working on this continually. I have a life! So don't bug me to finish but believe me, I will finish this one day!**

 **\- Much love and thanks from Bubblingstream 3**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ivypool jerked awake to see Firestar's concerned face hovering over her. She felt a flash of annoyance as he asked her in a gentle voice _as if I'm a kit_ she thought" Are you alright?" Then Ivypool remembered of course he would be worried about her! They were kin after all, and anyways if she had received the prophecy why shouldn't the leader of Thunderclan and the greatest cat in the world have received it too?

Firestar bowed his head at Ivypool's silence and said cautiously "Today I received a prophecy from Starclan. I think that it's about you." At this moment he was interrupted by Ivypool.

"Darkness is coming, it shall engulf all the clans. But when Ivy winds around the darkness to leave a pile of leaves that blow away, as they disappear so will the darkness. But beware for a hawk whose ice cold heart can lead the ivy off the path."

Firestar looked down at her with eyes full of surprise. "When he told me he didn't say anything about the Ivy having to beware of a hawk."

Ivypool said nothing, Firestar looked down at her and said" Well we know now that a great enemy is drawing near." He got up and left the den turning back to say "Why don't you go talk to Jayfeather, I am sure you will have a lot to talk about." Ivypool's heart lurched. _Oh no has he guessed about my old feelings towards Hawkforst?_ Firestar looked at her expectantly as she got up. "You know, about how to tell Dovewing of this so she can use her powers to save all the clans."

Ivypool sighed in relief.


	3. Happiness on the Brink

Chapter 3

Hawkfrost looked as Ivypool appeared next to him. The small slender silver-white tabby with her dark blue eyes made him appreciate that she was not one of the three. She was a fierce fighter and loyal. Hawkfrost shuddered at the thought of her fighting for the other side with all her bravery and her fierceness.

Now she looked up at him with her fierce blue eyes and meowed" So what are we going to do today?", while whisking her tail impatiently around.

Hawkfrost purred at his apprentices enthusiasm. Hawkfrost saw a flash of surprise in Ivypool's eyes and realized why. He had never purred in front of her and now he was head deep in a bush full of brambles and he was still happy! Hawkfrost stiffened, when had he ever been so happy? Hawkfrost felt teeth in his tail and yelped as he was dragged out of the bush. He looked up about to snarl at whoever had pulled him out when he realized it was Tigerstar. He bared his teeth than turned his back on his father. Tigerstar growled nipping him in the tail again and sad in a menacing tone "Don't get distracted again or I'll have to take **it** away."

Hawkfrost felt a chill in his spine. What did he mean? He turned his icy blue eyes to stare into his fathers amber ones, following his gaze he saw that they were fixed on Ivypool.


	4. Running stale

Chapter 4

Ivypool woke up with her legs sore and scratched all over. She winced as she got up, last nights training hadn't been given to her by Hawkfrost, no Tigerstar had pulled him away then told her to train with Mapleshade instead. The dark ugly, dirty old she-cat had fought like a badger. Ivypool had been lucky though, Mapleshade was fading slowly but still fading, her claws had less impact and sometimes they didn't cut at all. But even the times Mapleshade hadn't clawed her hard enough it had left a ghostly scar as if the she-cat was so evil and desperate to hang on to her mangled wisp of a soul that she was actually almost fading in reverse...

Dovewing's face poked into Ivypool's den. Ivypool groaned inwardly at herself. Dovewing looked worried and meowed sharply at Ivypool as she winced when she got up "Ivypool, what have they done t you? I thought you said it wasn't as bad as this!" There was a edge of panic in her sisters meow.

 **To be continued...**


	5. MUST READ

WARNING:

Hi people! So I haven't uppdated in a long time IK! So I made a wattpad account. If you want to continue reading just read it on wattpad... My account is Love_wing the book name will be the same Love you all enjoy!


End file.
